Cops N' Robbers
by Lycoctonum
Summary: Is Hinata really so innocent? Will Kisame catch up to her? And what is she doing with notorious criminals like Gaara Sabaku? In this backwards world the good guys are bad and the bad guys are cops. Lemon comes later, first story so be nice.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello all, my name is Lycoctonum. I'm new to this fanfiction thing, so when reviewing please be considerate. I'm going to upload at least once every two weeks. There will eventually be a lemon, but it'll be awhile. I hope you like this tale, and I'll talk to you again at the end. Enjoy.~**_

Kisame woke to the sound of his alarm clock, and tried to shake off the early morning drowsiness that plagued every morning. He got up and prepared for the day by taking a shower, brushing his fangs, and putting on his holster. He left his house just as dawn was breaking. Kisame arrived at the police station, clocked in and sat down at his desk. As one of Kirigakure's leading detectives, Kisame had a lot of paperwork on his desk. He organized the files into two stacks, one was for completed cases, the other was for on going cases.

"Hello Kisame, how was your night?" Asked his partner Itachi Uchiha.

"It was pretty borin', all I really did was arrest a dirty cop."

"Hm… What do you have for us today?"

"Well Chief dropped off a case last night that needs to be dealt with. It's a run-away that stole all her families valuables. They really only want the kid back, but aren't opposed to getting the valuables back."

"What's the description of the girl?"

"Hinata Hyuga, 5'2", 100lbs, white eyes, dark blue hair, wearing a cream-coloured hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, Navy blue pants, and black low-heeled sandals. Shouldn't be too hard to find, not many in the city with her eyes. Besides she grew up rich, probably doesn't even know how to make her own food."

"You underestimate her, we have no leads yet so she must have a bit of common sense. We should start asking the pawnshops around if she has come in and sold them anything. Grab a list of the missing items."

Kisame grabbed his keys and the paper, and they set off. The first few pawnshops had nothing to say. Nobody had come in fitting Hinata's description. It wasn't until they reached the 5th pawnshop that they got anything. The man at the counter had said that she didn't come into the pawnshop but he had seen her at a gas station a mile up just last night. Kisame and Itachi, excited for their first lead, they hurried to the gas station.

"How can I help you gentlemen?" Asked the counter lady.

"We're lookin' for a girl." Kisame gave a short description of Hinata. The lady thought for a minute, then went in the back and grabbed a tape.

"This is the tape for last nights' security footage. I hope this helps."

"Do you mind if we use your tape player?" Itachi asked.

"Of course you can. It's right in the back."

The tape showed a few people come and go before their target showed up. Struggling with an overstuffed backpack, Hinata snuck around back. Kisame switched cameras to one partially focused on the back of the gas station. There they watched as Hinata waited for ten minutes before a truck pulled up. The truck was a blue rust bucket, but it was strangely quiet. It stopped by Hinata and two people emerged. Hinata talked to the largest of the two, and retrieved something from her backpack. She handed it over to the shorter man, and stood as though she was waiting for something. The larger man took a small orb out of his pocket and handed it to Hinata. She inspected it and carefully placed it in the front pocket of her bag. Then the strange men left, and Hinata walked out of camera. With a bit of finagling Itachi was able to get the trucks license plate into view. The license plate read 78PL0O. They thanked the lady for helping them and headed back to the precinct to run the plate. The computer said that the truck belonged to Gaara Sabaku, a notorious bad boy, who had been in and out of their jail cell since he was 6. What he was doing with a good girl like Hinata was anyone's guess. But Kisame and Itachi got ready to visit Gaara.

 _ **~Hope you liked this chapter. I decided to stop it here because this was a natural stopping point. Anyway, review, follow, like, all that good stuff. I'll upload again either in a week, or two weeks, depending on how busy I am. Bye Bye.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello all, it is I, Lycoctonum. Back with another chapter of Cops N' Robbers. This chapter will be considerable longer. Thank you for the follows. Anyway, enjoy this chapter.~**_

 __Kisame and Itachi reached the squalor the Sabaku family called a house. Weeds everywhere, yellowed grass, and car parts and bikes strewn about the lawn. The house looked as though it was a good wind away from falling down. Kisame and Itachi navigated their way through the hazardous lawn up to the chipped and peeling front door. Three knocks later, the howls and barks of numerous dogs greeted them. A rough voice barked at the hounds and the door cracked open. A man, about 6' with a cat like hood, and purple face paint revealing his gang, peeked out the crack between the door and the door frame.

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"We need to speak to Gaara, please." Itachi stated.

"He's around, why do ya need to talk to him?"

"That's between us and him. Now please go get him."

The man turned and shouted into the house, then closed the door. The hounds inside continued their wails. It took a few moments before the door opened again. This time the person had red hair, the kanji for love on the left side of his face, right above his browless emerald green eyes. He was shorter than the other man, But he had an air about him that said stay away. He looked Kisame and Itachi up and down before saying: "What can I help you with?"

"We are searching for a young lady by the name of Hinata Hyuga. We know you saw her last night at the gas station, what were you doing and do you know where she has gone?" Itachi questioned.

"I have no idea where she's gone. As for last night we were exchanging ideas on a pitbull rescue society. I don't believe that's illegal." Gaara said coldly.

"Then what's the orb you handed her?"

"A dog toy. And no I don't know where she went."

"Well thank you for the info. We'll keep in touch."

Itachi and Kisame left, and Gaara continued to watch them. When he was sure they were gone he closed the door. He went to the back room of the small house. There a young woman was sleeping. Her pack was leaning against the north wall. When Gaara entered the room she stirred and sat up. Hinata looked briefly at her pack before focusing on Gaara.

"The police stopped by looking for you. You need to continue this quest outside of town."

"I'm sorry to have caused you trouble. I'll leave soon, but first I need to find Naruto and extract the final piece from him." Hinata stood up and grabbed her backpack. Inside was three spheres each glowing with a different aura to her pupilless eyes. She opened a different pocket and pulled out a yellow writing pad. On it was crossed off numbers, locations, and names. She took a pen out of her pocket and wrote down a few colors. She replaced the pad in her bag. She turned to Gaara and offered her right hand. Gaara grabbed it with his left, and they performed some sort of secret handshake. She then left the house and walked straight over the tracks and out of town. She didn't notice the red car following her. When it became dark she set up a tent off the side of the road. The red car drove past. In the red car Kisame and Itachi exchanged looks. They pulled over to the side of the road just a mile away and shut off the car.

"I know we were supposed to just find her, but there's something about this case that isn't right. Something we're missing." Kisame puzzled.

"I would like to know what that ball really was. Perhaps we should bring this up with Chief Pain?"

"No we don't really have enough to go on. All we have is an exchanging of what must have been the stolen goods, and a feeling. Let's just pick her up." Kisame turned the car back on and turned it around heading back to Hinata. They pulled over a few yards away and got out. They pulled out their guns and split up. Itachi coming from the left, Kisame from the right. They snuck around Hinatas camp. Since it was dark, they slid their feet over the ground in order to avoid stepping on a leaf or stick. They got on either side of the tent and could both see the front flap, they pounced. Itachi went through the front and Kisame stood at the back to make sure she couldn't escape. Hinata, who had just lain down, jumped up in the tent the moment Itachi entered. She grabbed a small knife from her back pocket and slashed out towards Itachi. She caught him on the wrist, but it was a shallow slice. Itachi aimed the gun straight at her chest and motioned with his head for her to get on the ground. Hinata considered her options, turned and tried to run out a back flap she had put in the tent. The moment Kisame saw the girl, he grabbed her by her wrist, thew her on the ground, and aimed his gun at her head. Hinata got the wind knocked out of her and lay gasping at Kisame's feet. Itachi emerged from the tent and knealt beside Hianta. He began telling her her Miranda Rights as he handcuffed her. Kisame went into the tent and grabbed her bag. They escorted Hinata to their car, which had special locks on the back door so they could only be opened from the outside. Kisame stuffed the backpack in the trunk and they took off. At the precinct they called up Mr. Hyuga.

"Mr. Hyuga we have your daughter. She will be released from custody tomorrow at 9 AM, you can pick up her and your items then." Kisame stated.

"Thank you sir. I will be there tomorrow. Have all my items been recovered?"

"We are looking now. We will alert you if anything is missing." Kisame hung up and looked at Itachi, who was going through the backpack. A list was on his desk so he could take inventory. He pulled out one of the orbs. It was a black, puzzle sort of thing. The other two were the same, but one was green and the other red. They felt light and wooden, but with gold running in between the pieces. He checked two things off the list, and put the black and the red orb aside in a tub. The third one, the green one, he held towards Kisame.

"This must be the one we saw her trade for. Why do you think she did that? What is so important about this child's puzzle?"

"I don't know, but ya know what? I'm gonna look it up." Kisame turned to his computer and Itachi to the bag. Twenty minutes later, Itachi was done with the backpack and the only thing not checked off the list was a small Egyptian toy shaped like a cat. The list description said it was gold with ruby eyes, and small jewels around its' throat.

"Well this cat toy is the only thing missing, it must be the thing she gave to Gaara. He's probably sold it already, so there is no chance of getting that back. What did you find about the puzzle balls?"

"Well, there's only three in the world, they were made for a child prince of England, one had gone missing in the 1700s, two were passed through Hyuga clan, they are said to be possessed by the ghost of the child prince, his sister and their nurse who had all died from a mysterious disease."

"Hn, well what should we do with this one?"

"We could give it to Mr. Hyuga since it was his artifact that was traded for it."

"I guess so. Well I have to go I'm having dinner with my brother."

"I'll see ya tomorrow." Kisame and Itachi stood up, grabbed their jackets, and left.

 _ **~ I really wasn't expecting to update so early, but the muses struck me with their fabulous golden batons. I should post next week, or sooner, depending on how the muses feel like treating me. Review, follow, favorite, all that good stuff. Bye Bye!**_


End file.
